Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-30489421-20170331092535/@comment-29895188-20170401041446
Saikou, who are you talking to? I don't think it could be me. You're going on and on about her past crimes, but that's the thing; that has nothing to do with her being able to improve. Look at how, in the original MGQ, she simply killed Lucifina with a disease and taunted Luka over it. Then in MGQ Paradox, when she's all alone by herself, she moans about how she never meant for Lucifina to die, that she just wanted to force her to reawaken her angel powers. Then she gets sad at the thought that Lucifina would rather die than return to her. As I see it, I'm the only one who's respecting you in this convesation because I'm explaining my ideas while responding to yours thoughtfully. That you insist on dragging up Ilias' past crimes as proof that she can't be redeemed is disrespectful as a conversation partner; it's as if you're not willing to try and comprehend anything I'm saying at all. WHY is that proof? Explain, connect the facts, reason it out. Do that for me. Ilias goes on and on throughout Part 1 about killing all the monsters once she's returned to power. The nicest she got about it was with the mermaids, promising that she'd kill them painlessly. You know what that is? That's humor. Same as when she suggested to Luka to chop off Rumi's head and palce it on a stake as a warning. It's funny because we know she's serious about it. We know from MGQ that she's willing to kill the humans if she ever feels that they're abandoning her as their Goddess. But, playing through MGQ, we also know that she genuinely cares for humanity as well. Can you refute this at all? I haven't seen you trying to argue against this at all, so I'm assuming you agree. We also see her softening up on her stance over time. I've mentioned this in relation to the spread of Makina. All this in conjunction with Luka's advice to Ilias at the end of the original MGQ, when he was dying from being oversaturated with holy power and Ilias was fading away, that if she wanted to be a proper Goddess, all she needed to do was simply watch over humanity plus Ilias' desire to do something properly like a Goddess for Luka while wishing him well as he returns to the people waiting for him... And Paradox starts with, presumably, an amnesic Ilias who doesn't remember her "fall from grace" when she became bent on destroying humanity, letting her begin on a relatively clean slate as she explores the world with Luka and company? You say "toning down her dark side to a comedic level" isn't character development, then what of all the other things I mentioned? How is that not all character development? She's being fleshed out and we're seeing the side of Ilias that desired for humanity in earnest now. How could you say that she's not destined for redemption with all this? Going on about how she's killed lots of monsters through wars, you should also know that Alma Elma and Erubetie aren't that clean either. Alma Elma has no qualms about killing Luka if he loses to her in their first fight, remember? And Erubetie was vehemently against humanity as well. If you justify their positions because Ilias was the one prodding humanity's antagonism against monsters in the first place, then consider the fact that, even back during the time of the Great Monster Wars that there were monsters who still preyed on the humans. Couldn't it just be that Ilias was steadfast in thinking that monsters were harmful existences for humanity?